


Spa Day

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis needs to relax and Noctis is going to be sure he does.





	Spa Day

Noctis watched as Ignis moved around the camp. It wasn’t the usual way that Ignis moved. Usually he was nothing but grace but tonight his movements were a bit more jerky, uncoordinated. It didn’t feel right. They’d been through a lot the last week or so and Ignis always did his best to ignore whatever aches and pains he had. If Ignis was showing fatigue, it was time to do something.

He glanced back to Gladio, who was doing some light mending on the rain fly.

“Hey,” the grunt that was returned told Noctis the other man was listening. “Do you think we could spare a couple of days to head to the hot springs near Ravatough?”

An eyebrow cocked as Gladio turned to look at him. “Shouldn’t you be asking him?” He emphasized the point with a nod towards Ignis’s back.

“He’ll say no.”

“Then I think you have your answer.” That was that, according to Gladio, as he quickly returned to his task.

“Gladio, look at him.”

It was clear Gladio thought this was a stupid request, but he humored Noctis and looked up at Ignis. “What? It looks like Ignis.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt Gladio was purposefully being obtuse. “Yes, but does it look like the usual Ignis?”

There was a quiet moment while they watched Ignis cook. Moving stiffly, occasionally stopping to stretch his back. When Noctis looked back at Gladio, the shield now understood.

“He’ll never go for it,” Gladio said, once again returning to the fly.

“We can make him. We can drive there in search of a hunt, maybe. Pushing him in the resort and not let him out until he’s fully relaxed.”

Gladio snorted. “I don’t think you can force relaxation on someone. Especially Iggy.” After a moment, Gladio added, “We can drive that way tomorrow. I’ll say I want more flowers for Iris or something. Prompto and I can go do that while you two enjoy the springs.”

“Me?” Noctis asked, aghast. “Why me?”

The looked that Gladio laid on Noctis was one that said “Because you two idiots are in love with each other and maybe getting you naked together might jumpstart something.” Noctis only read the look as “Because this was your dumb idea so you get to babysit.”

He shook his head. “Whatever, let’s just get there and work out the details tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Gladio huffed.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning once everything was packed and ready to go, Noctis swiped the keys from Ignis and they hit the road. Neither Ignis nor Prompto knew where they were going, but it wasn’t too hard to guess as they neared the volcano.

“Ooh, another wyvern hunt?” Prompto asked as Noctis pulled into the little outpost.

“Not quite,” was the reply as Noctis exited the car and stretched.

“Then why are we here?” Ignis asked.

An unmanly squawk came out of Prompto’s mouth as Gladio suddenly wrapped his arm around the blonde’s neck. “Blondie and I are gonna grab a few chocobos and head out towards the haven we passed. In the morning, we’re going to go collect more of those flowers Iris loves.”

“We are?!”

“Then what shall we be doing?” Ignis asked, glancing between Noctis and Gladio.

“You two will enjoy a lovely evening at the spa, relaxing in the warm waters, getting massages to ease your aches, the works!” Gladio smiled. Noctis could have killed him; they were supposed to work this part out together, not just Gladio dictating everything.

“What?! Why can’t I go to the spa?” Prompto asked, eyes big and lips just a little pouty, hoping to convince someone that he should be at the spa as well.

“Won’t work. Get your things, grab whatever you need from the store, we’re riding out in twenty. Got it?” Gladio ordered as he walked towards the little store.

“But I want to go to the spa,” Prompto pouted.

“None of us should go to the spa,” Ignis said. “We don’t have time for this, nor the funds.”

“We do and we do,” Noctis said and for a brief second, Ignis looked like he was about to drop his ire on the prince. “Ignis, you need a break. You work too hard and need a chance to relax. This was my idea and if no one else goes to the spa, you will.”

An argument broke out between them, Ignis insisting he was fine, Noctis insisting he was not. They spoke circles around each other. Gladio came back in time to hear Ignis say, “How do you expect me to relax if you are out there without me?”

Noctis was hit with a glare by Gladio as he said, “Which is why Princess is staying with you. You’ll know where he is and that he’s safe and you can relax.”

“You think I wouldn’t worry about you and Prompto?” Ignis asked.

“Not nearly as much as you would Noct. Look, it’s how it’s gonna be. You two have fun! Let’s go, Prompto.”

As Ignis and Noctis watched their friends ride off, Ignis asked, “Was this your bright idea?”

“Inasmuch as getting you here. I didn’t want to go.”

With a hum, Ignis turned, “Might as well go see what we can do. I’m sure you aren’t above ordering me to relax.”

Noctis grinned as he followed Ignis to the resort.

Several minutes later, Ignis was arguing with the receptionist. “How can you only have couples packages available? How is that even possible?”

“W-w-w-well, you see, uh…” the poor girl was terrified of Ignis and Noctis took pity.

“Ignis, stop. Go sit over there or something.” Ignis looked ready to argue with him, but huffed and moved away from the desk. Noctis turned back to the girl. “I’m sorry about him. There’s a reason I’m insisting he come relax. Can you explain why there are only couples packages?”

“The only rooms available are for couples,” she said. “A lot of the price goes into the room itself, what it offers. Even if only one of you wanted the massage, you’d still have to pay for both tables in there, as well as all the other stuff like the calming aromas that are filtered through. Bigger room, more essence is needed.”

“Hmm.” He really didn’t want a massage as well, but he knew Ignis needed it. Ignis would be more likely to go along with it if he did as well. He sighed, “Alright, we’ll take the couples package then.”

“Excellent!” the receptionist smiled and she started typing away on her computer. “We can check you into your room right now and your massage session will be at 16:15. At that time you will meet with your therapists and discuss what type of massages you would like. Afterward, we recommend you take time to just lay there and relax before heading back to your room. For 200 more gil, you can rent a room that includes a natural spring tub in it so that you can soak in it during the evening.”

He shouldn’t. Noctis knew he shouldn’t, but he did. “You know, that would be great.”

“Okay! Let’s just get some things settled…” for the next several minutes, the receptionist typed away on her computer, occasionally asking Noctis a question. When she was done, she gave him the total (a few hundred gil less than he had been expecting on the drive up), and then handed him the keys to their room once he’d paid. “Everything you’ll need to know will be in pamphlets in your room, but please do not hesitate to call if you have any questions. Thank you and enjoy your stay!”

Ignis was furious and he told Noctis all the reasons why this was a bad idea the entire trip to the Regalia to get their bags and back to the resort and up to their room. He was stunned into silence when they entered their room and saw how wonderful it was.

The door opened into a little foyer, which immediately turned into a kitchen and living room combination. The far wall was nothing but glass that faced the volcano. On the other side of the glass was a sitting area on the little patio. Just past the kitchen, on the right wall were double doors that opened into the bedroom. A single queen-sized bed sat in the center. To the right of bedroom was a bathroom complete with a large walk in shower and a large jacuzzi bathtub. To the left of the bedroom was another glass wall that opened up into their own private hot spring.

It would have been perfect for an actual couple.

“Noctis, this is too much,” Ignis said, looking around.

“This is what you need, Specs.”

Ignis shot him a look, but said nothing.

They had about an hour before they were to go for their session, so they looked at all the information provided about their package.

First was to decide on dinner, there were several choices for them to choose from, all already included. A full, three course meal was provided and all they had to do was tick some boxes and bring it with them to their session. Ignis’s meal was much more well balanced than Noctis’s, which was mostly meat.

Next, they looked at the different types of massages to determine what they should go for. There were a lot more than expected and it took most of their hour reading through the descriptions. Eventually they both decided that a basic one would probably be best, but were going to ask their therapists during the consultation beforehand.

At 16:15, they were meeting their therapists. A young man named Nathan and a young woman named Piper.

“So, what are we doing for you this evening?” Piper asked, glancing between Noctis and Ignis.

“Neither of us have had massages before,” Ignis explained, “so we thought it would be best to go with most basic one, unless you would recommend something different.”

“I think that would be best, assuming you are here to simply be relaxed and don’t need muscles thoroughly worked,” Piper said.

“Relaxation only, please.”

“Easy enough! Do you have any particular scent you like? Our basic aroma is lavender, which has a calming effect, but we have several to choose from.”

Ignis looked at Noctis, who shrugged. “Lavender sounds fine.”

“Alright, we’ll step out so you can disrobe. Use the provided towel to wrap around your waist, and we’ll be back in a moment,” Nathan said and the pair left the room.

“Dis...Disrobe?” Noctis muttered, looking at Ignis.

The adviser was frowning at the word as well, but then sighed, “I suppose that is usually how it goes. I’m sure adjustments could be made if you would rather not.”

He would rather not. Noctis hated the scar on his back and it was kind of large and very noticeable. But, if Ignis was going to go full out, he might as well too. Quickly, he ripped his shirt off so that he didn’t have a chance to think about it. He then turned his back to Ignis so he could strip the rest of the way and was quick to wrap the towel around himself.

When he turned back around, he was surprised with the very welcoming view of Ignis’s bared back. Strong muscles and a wonderfully sculpted ass… _Shit, no_ , Noctis scolded himself and forced himself to look away. The last thing he needed now was a boner that would not be concealed by this ridiculous towel. Instead, he waited until he thought Ignis was wrapped in the towel before pretending to turn around for the first time.

Seeing bare-chested Ignis wasn’t much better than seeing his back and once again Noctis had to avert his eyes.

He was going to kill Gladio.

When the therapists returned, they had both men lay on their stomachs so they could get to work. Piper was Noctis’s therapist and he was thankful she didn’t mention anything about his scar. However, every time she went to touch him, he jerked.

“Sorry, sorry, I just…I don’t usually like people touching me,” Noctis apologized.

“Noct.”

He looked over to where Ignis was laying and saw his hand was outstretched. Their tables were close enough that Noctis could easily grab Ignis’s hand. He got a reassuring squeeze and suddenly had no issues with Piper beginning to work on his back.

The entire experience was a quiet affair save for the gentle music playing. At some point, the pair stopped holding hands and Noctis became relaxed enough he was afraid he might fall asleep. All too soon, it seemed, their hour was over and Nathan and Piper were saying their goodbyes; telling them to stay as long as they needed.

“I hate to admit this was a wonderful idea,” Ignis murmured a few minutes later. “It is exactly what I needed.”

Noctis chuckled, “I do know you, Specs. I can actually read you as well as you can read me.”

Ignis joined Noctis’s laughter.

“And, thanks, for uh, for holding my hand.”

That earned him a smile as Ignis responded, “As you say, I can read you.”

They stayed in the room for a good twenty minutes before finally deciding it was time to go. As they dressed, Noctis forced himself not to look at Ignis, and in a comfortable quiet, they returned to their room to find dinner was waiting for them. Dinner was spent in quiet contemplation as Noctis tried, once again, to push any feelings for Ignis away.

Ignis cleared the dishes and Noctis went to use the bathroom. As he left to return to the living room, he noticed something next to the hot spring outside. Curious, he went to look and saw it was a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice with two champagne glasses and a little cooler next to it. The cooler held strawberries dipped in chocolate.

It seemed that Ignis had heard him go outside because a moment later, he was poking his head through the open door to see what was up.

“Champagne and strawberries,” Noctis answered.

“We shouldn’t let them go to waste, I suppose,” Ignis said, checking the champagne before popping the cork and pouring it into the glasses Noctis now held.

Another instance of knowing he shouldn’t do something but doing it anyway, had Noctis pulling his shirt off. Then his pants and once again doing something quickly before he could think about it too much, shucked his boxers off as well and quickly got into the spring.

It felt heavenly. The temperature was just warm enough that it made his already relaxed muscles seem to just want to slide off his bones. He looked up to jokingly suggest Ignis join him (there was no way his proper adviser would of course) only to find himself watching Ignis pull off his own clothes and then sink into the spring next to him.

“Cheers,” Ignis said, holding his glass up.

Noctis smiled and clinked his glass against Ignis’s. “Cheers.”

Words were still not necessary as they sat together, watching the volcano’s glow grow brighter as the surrounding sky grew darker. At some point, Noctis opened up the cooler and grabbed a strawberry. He had meant for it to be for him, but something compelled him to nudge Ignis on the shoulder and offer to feed it to him. Which he was allowed to do.

It took about half a minute for Noctis to comprehend exactly what he just did and how romantic and couple-y this whole situation was. Embarrassed, he muttered an apology and made to leave, but Ignis stopped him.

“Noct, what?”

“I can’t do this,” he said, refusing to look at Ignis. “I can’t sit here in this spring naked with you and not constantly be thinking about how I’m sitting in this spring naked with you. How I wish we were sitting closer together.”

“We could,” Ignis said quietly, “sit closer.”

Noctis finally looked at Ignis and saw the red blush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the hot water, the alcohol, or the lighting of the sunset. There was a look in his eyes that spoke of hope and of fear.

“You could do so much better than me,” Noctis whispered.

“I do not see how,” Ignis countered. “I’ve looked. Astrals know I’ve looked for someone that would take my mind off of you, but that person doesn’t exist. It’s only you.”

“You never said anything.”

“You were never meant to be mine. I had to be content to be by your side as adviser and friend, never anything more. Especially when it was announced you were to wed Lady Lunafreya and you seemed…I don’t know happy is the correct word, but you didn’t fight against it like I thought you would.”

“I didn’t see the point,” Noctis said. He realized they had scooted close enough together that their entire sides were touching. “It was a treaty. And I would get to see Luna again. There was also a lot about myself that I hadn’t quite realized. I knew that I sometimes felt things towards you that I didn’t think I should. That was made more true as this trip became so much more. Being in such close quarters with you all this time; seeing you in various states of undress; getting those rare moments of watching you sleep and be completely at peace… All these things made me see just how much you meant to me and how much I was in love with you and how I really, really didn’t want to have to marry Luna.”

Ignis leaned in, just a little, but stopped himself. Instead he asked, “Is that why you didn’t fight so hard to join me at this spa?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he returned with a smile. “I also might have been quietly thankful it was couples only and I definitely splurged for the hot spring in our room even though I told myself I shouldn’t.”

“I’m glad you did. All of it. I don’t know what it was about this afternoon, but something just told me to go with it. Go along with whatever you did, follow your lead, and hope that this conversation happened.”

Ignis leaned in again and this time he only paused a second before he was kissing Noctis. There was a moment of awkwardness as Noctis tried to understand the art of kissing, but soon it was getting heated. So heated that before he realized it, he was sitting in Ignis’s lap with Ignis’s hands grabbing hold of his ass with their erections between them.

Noctis, who had no sexual experience and was currently finding himself making out with who had to be the most perfect man to ever exist, was pretty sure he was going to come without much more stimulation. This proved true when one of Ignis’s hands left his ass and moved between them to grab hold of their cocks. It took barely any pressure from this outside source to pull Noctis over the edge with a low moan. He was out of it for a moment and came back to reality with Ignis placing kisses all over his face. When he realized what had just happened, he buried his face into Ignis’s neck with a groan.

“It’s fine,” Ignis promised, though Noctis couldn’t see how. “Is it okay that I finish?”

“Huh? Yes of course!” Noctis exclaimed, even more embarrassed at the thought that Ignis waited to be sure it was okay.

One of Ignis’s hands cupped Noctis’s face so that he could kiss him again while the other remained on his dick, working it so that he too was giving a low moan as he came. The look of love and adoration on Ignis’s face when they met eyes again was something that Noctis never wanted to lose.

They didn’t remain in the hot spring for too much longer, although they did feed each other strawberries between sips of champagne. They shared a shower together, rinsing the natural spring water off each other before wrapping themselves in the large, fluffy robes provided and collapsing on the bed.

Noctis drifted off almost immediately. He was so relaxed and content that it seemed impossible not to. At one point he did wake up to see Ignis watching him sleep and laughing as the other pushed his bangs out of his eyes upon seeing he was awake. They properly prepared for bed and crawled under the covers with Noctis curling into Ignis’s side.

As night wore on, they spoke about everything and nothing. They spoke of expectations of this relationship and how to go from there. Noctis apologized for not feeling ready for full on sex, but Ignis promised that was fine. “We’ll go as slow as you need us too.” The following morning, Noctis certainly wasn’t opposed to the proffered handjob to take care of his morning wood and even returned the favor to Ignis, though in a much less experienced manner.

They ordered breakfast and enjoyed it with laughter. Both men felt so much better than they had the day before; it was if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. It felt so good to be relaxed and happy that they stayed in their room until they absolutely had to check out. They knew once they left the confines of their rented room, the world would return and the little piece of heaven they had created would be gone. But at least they would always have these moments to look back on.

When they returned to the lobby, they saw Prompto and Gladio were waiting for them. Prompto was sitting on one of the couches while Gladio was chatting with the receptionist. She had a flower in her hand that suggested their mission had been a success.

“Giving away your sister’s flowers?” Ignis asked after Gladio had spotted them and came over.

He shrugged, “Figured it was the least I could do since she made sure you two had a couples retreat.”

“You…what?” Ignis asked, fire lighting behind his eyes.

“You are the reason for all the weird, couple-y things we had to do? That I had to go along with just to be sure he got relaxed?!” Noctis asked.

“Yes,” Gladio grinned. “And if it got him to relax, then it was worth it. If it got you to relax as well, bonus!”

By now they had almost reached the Regalia and Prompto added, “And if it got you two together, than double bonus!”

Gladio shot Prompto a glare that probably would have killed a lesser man, but Prompto just grinned at Noctis and Ignis. 

Ignis just stared back for a second before rolling his eyes and taking Noctis’s bag from him so that he could throw it in the trunk of the car. “Where are we headed?” Ignis asked, getting in the driver’s seat.

“So….?” Prompto asked Noctis, completely ignoring the adviser and smiling big at his best friend.

“So, you two are awful,” Noctis laughed, pushing Prompto away playfully. He then rounded the car to take his usual seat behind Ignis. “Let’s head to Lestallum, see if Vyv has anything he needs a picture of.”

“I suppose we could get some Cup Noodles as well,” Ignis mused as he started the car and pulled onto the road.

“Yeah,” Noctis grinned, locking eyes with Ignis in the rearview mirror for just a second while beside them Prompto gave Gladio a fist bump for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now going to get lots of adverts for couples massages and spas because I had to look up stuff. Yay (forever alone)


End file.
